Micro-Menagerie
There is a "thread" on wizards.com (http://forums.gleemax.com/wotc_archive/index.php/t-418957) that has a lot of itty-bitty critters. This is for if you have a little version of a monster. If you want to see one, ask for it on the discussion page. If anyone wants to add line breaks, please do so; those didn't carry over. First... On the Website Super-Pygmy Bat Fine Animal Hit Dice: 1/16 d8 (1 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 5 ft. (1 squares), fly 40 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 26 (+8 size, +8 Dex) touch 26, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-21 Attack: - Full Attack: - Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Blindsense 20 ft., low-light vision Saves: Fort +2, Ref +10, Will +2 Abilities: Str 1, Dex 26, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 4 Skills: Hide +26, Listen +6, Move Silently +10, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness Climate/Terrain: Bonzai forests Organization: - Challenge Rating: 1/16 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - These creatures have a body length of about half an inch, and a total wingspan of one-and-a-half inches. Unlike their larger cousins, they retain the ability to see. Combat Blindsense (Ex) A super-pygmy bat notices and locates creatures within 20 feet. Opponents still have 100% concealment against a creature with blindsense . Skills *A super-pygmy bat has a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. Super-Pygmy Bats as Familiars A Super-Pygmy Bat may be taken as a familiar or animal companion, and the master of a Super-Pygmy Bat familiar gains a +3 bonus on Listen checks. ---- Super-Pygmy Rust Monster Fine Abberation Hit Dice: 1/16 d8 (1 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 24 (+8 size, +6 Dex) touch 24, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-21 Attack: Antennae touch +3 melee (rust) Full Attack: Antennae touch +3 melee (rust) and bite -2 melee (1) Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Rust Special Qualities: Darkvision, scent Saves: Fort +0, Ref +0, Will +2 Abilities: Str 1, Dex 23, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 8 Skills: Hide +17, Listen +2, Spot +2 Feats: Alertness, Track Climate/Terrain: In shoe boxes Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 1/10 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - The typical rust monster measures one-and-a-half inches long and half an inch high. Combat A rust monster can scent a metal object from up to 90 feet away. When it detects one, it dashes toward the source and attempts to strike it with its antennae. The creature is relentless, chasing characters over long distances if they still possess intact metal objects but usually ceasing its attacks to devour a freshly rusted meal. The creature targets the largest metal object available, striking first at paperclips, then at coins and smaller items. It prefers ferrous metals (steel or iron) over precious metals (such as gold or silver) but will devour the latter if given the opportunity. Rust (Ex) A rust monster that makes a successful touch attack with its antennae causes the target metal to corrode, falling to pieces and becoming useless immediately. The touch can destroy up to a 3 inch cube of metal instantly. Magic armor and weapons, and other magic items made of metal, must succeed on a DC 14 Reflex save or be dissolved. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +4 racial bonus. A metal weapon that deals damage to a rust monster corrodes immediately. Wooden, stone, and other nonmetallic weapons are unaffected. Super-Pygmy Rust Monsters as Familiars A Super-Pygmy Rust Monster may be taken as a familiar, and the master of a Super-Pygmy Rust Monster familiar gains a +1 natural armor bonus. If the master already has a natural armor bonus, it improves by 1. Prerequisites: Improved Familiar, Caster Level 3rd. ---- Super-Pygmy Cachalot Whale Small Animal Hit Dice: 1d8+1 (5 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: Swim 60 ft. Armor Class: 19 (+1 size, +8 Dex) touch 19, flat-footed 11 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-18 Attack: Bite +6 melee (1d4-2) Full Attack: Bite +6 melee (1d4-2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Blindsight 120 ft., hold breath, low-light vision Saves: Fort +0, Ref +0, Will +0 Abilities: Str 7, Dex 19, Con 12, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6 Skills: Hide +5, Spot +7, Listen +7, Swim +9 Feats: Alertness Climate/Terrain: Temperate aquatic Organization: Solitary, pair, or pod (6-11) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually - Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - This small whale measures only 30 inches, a pygmy of its gargantuan cousins. Combat Blindsight (Ex) Whales can "see" by emitting high-frequency sounds, inaudible to most other creatures, that allow them to locate objects and creatures within 120 feet. A silence spell negates this and forces the whale to rely on its vision, which is approximately as good as a human’s. Hold Breath (Ex) A whale can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to 8 × its Constitution score before it risks drowning. Skills A whale has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *A whale has a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. These bonuses are lost if its blindsight is negated. Super-Pygmy Cachalot Whales as Animal Companion A Super-Pygmy Cachalot Whale may be taken as an animal companion by a druid of 1st or higher level. ---- Super-Pygmy Crocodile Fine Animal Hit Dice: 1/16 d8+2 (3 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), swim 30 ft. Armor Class: 27 (+8 size, +5 Dex, +4 natural) touch 23, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-17 Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d3-1) or tail slap +7 melee (1d4-1) Full Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d3-1) or tail slap +7 melee (1d4-1) Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Improved Grab Special Qualities: Hold breath, low-light vision Saves: Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +1 Abilities: Str 9, Dex 20, Con 15, Int 1, Wis 12, Cha 2 Skills: Hide +18*, Listen +4, Spot +4, Swim +7 Feats: Alertness, Skill Focus (Hide) Climate/Terrain: Warm marshes Organization: Solitary or colony (6-11) Challenge Rating: 1/8 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - These puny creatures only measure about 3 inches long, but pack a wicked bite. Combat Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a crocodile must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, the crocodile establishes a hold on the opponent with its mouth and drags it into deep water, attempting to pin it to the bottom. Hold Breath (Ex) A crocodile can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to 4 × its Constitution score before it risks drowning. Skills A crocodile has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *A crocodile gains a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks when in the water. Further, a crocodile can lie in the water with only its eyes and nostrils showing, gaining a +10 cover bonus on Hide checks. Super-Pygmy Crocodiles as Familiars A Super-Pygmy Crocodile may be taken as a familiar or animal companion, and the master of a Super-Pygmy Crocodile familiar gains a +3 bonus on Swim checks. ---- Super-Pygmy Purple Worm Fine Magical Beast Hit Dice: 1/16 d10 (1 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 30 ft. (2 squares), burrow 30 ft., swim 15 ft. Armor Class: 31 (+8 size, +7 Dex, +6 natural) touch 25, flat-footed 24 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+1 Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d2-5) Full Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d2-5) and sting (1 plus poison) Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Swallow whole, poison Special Qualities: Tremorsense 60 ft. Saves: Fort +2, Ref +9, Will -2 Abilities: Str 1, Dex 24, Con 11, Int 1, Wis 8, Cha 8 Skills: Listen +1, Swim +4 Feats: Improved Initiative, Insane Wrestling Climate/Terrain: Underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: (Like you will even survive!) Treasure: No coins, 50% goods (stone only). no items Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - "Don't worry! It's just an 'ickle worm. Wha-what?! No! No! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Combat Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a purple worm must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check , it establishes a hold and can attempt to swallow the foe the following round. Poison (Ex) Injury, Fortitude DC 11, initial damage 1d6 Str, secondary damage 2d6 Str. The save DC is Constitution-based. Swallow Whole (Ex) A purple worm can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of a smaller size than itself by making a successful grapple check . Once inside, the opponent takes 2d8+12 points of crushing damage plus 8 points of acid damage per round from the worm’s gizzard. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 25 points of damage to the gizzard (AC 17). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A Gargantuan worm’s interior can hold 2 Colossal, 8 Gargantuan, 32 Huge, 128 Large, or 512 Medium or smaller opponents. Skills A purple worm has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Insane Wrestling (General) You have mastered the art of grappling, and wish to give your DM a headache. Prerequisites: Tiny or smaller size, Improved Unarmed Strike, a DM who doesn't check your character sheet. Benefit: When grappling, you no longer add your penalty to Strength or size to your grapple checks. ---- Super-Pygmy Cube Fine Ooze Hit Dice: 1/8 d10+1 (2 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 22 (+8 size, +4 Dex) touch 22, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-19 Attack: Slam +5 melee (1 plus 1d6 acid) Full Attack: Slam +5 melee (1 plus 1d6 acid) Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Acid, paralysis Special Qualities: Blindsight 60 ft., immunity to electricity, ooze traits, transparent Saves: Fort +1, Ref +4, Will -5 Abilities: Str 5, Dex 19, Con 12, Int -, Wis 1, Cha 1 Skills: - Feats: - Climate/Terrain: Underground, tissues Organization: Solitary or pack (5-20) Challenge Rating: 1/6 Treasure: 1/10th coins, 50% goods (no nonmetal or nonstone), 50% items (no nonmetal or nonstone) Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - Combat A pygmy cube attacks by crawling into a creature, and eating it, inside out. Acid (Ex) A gelatinous cube’s acid does not harm metal or stone. Paralysis (Ex) A gelatinous cube secretes an anesthetizing slime. A target hit by a cube’s melee attack must succeed on a DC 12 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d6 rounds. The save DC is Constitution-based. Transparent (Ex) Gelatinous cubes are hard to see, even under ideal conditions, and it takes a DC 32 Spot check to notice one. Creatures who fail to notice a cube and step on it automatically say, "Eww..." ---- Super-Pygmy Sheep Fine Animal Hit Dice: 1/6 d8 (1 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 24 (+8 size, +5 Dex, +1 natural) touch 23, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-20 Attack: Bite +3 melee (1) or headbutt +3 melee (1d2-4) Full Attack: Bite +3 melee (1) Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: - Saves: Fort +2, Ref +7, Will +2 Abilities: Str 3, Dex 21, Con 10, Int 1, Wis 14, Cha 4 Skills: Hide +16, Listen +4, Spot +3, Jump +5 Feats: Alertness Climate/Terrain: Rocky cliffs, canyons, alpine tundra, deserts Organization: Small herd (5-15) Challenge Rating: 1/16 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - These sheep stand a an inch and a half tall, with a body approximately 2 inches long. These stats are for a Super-Pygmy Bighorn Sheep. For stats on a Super-Pygmy Herd Sheep, reduce Strength and Wisdom by two points, lower the racial Jump bonus to +4, and decrease the headbutt damage to 1. Combat Sheep rams compete for females in late fall, and rivals sometimes get into head-butting contests. After walking apart 15 to 20 yards, the two rams turn, rise up on their hindfeet, then drop to all fours and race toward each other. The clash of their horns can be heard more than a mile away. Collisions may be repeated, but eventually the contest becomes a matter of pushing and shoving, until the stronger, heavier ram drives off the weaker one. Skills Sheep have a +8 racial bonus on all Jump checks. Super-Pygmy Sheep as Familiars A Super-Pygmy Sheep may be taken as a familiar or animal companion, and the master of a Super-Pygmy Sheep familiar gains a +3 bonus on Jump checks. ---- Super-Pygmy Tarrasque Fine Magical Beast Hit Dice: 1/16 d10+3 (4 hp) Initiative: +9 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 43 (+8 size, +9 Dex, +16 natural) touch 27, flat-footed 34 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/-19 Attack: Bite +5 melee (1d6-4/18-20/x3) Full Attack: Bite +5 melee (1d6-4/18-20/x3) and 2 horns +0 melee (1) and 2 claws +0 melee (1d2-4) and tail slap +0 melee (1d4-4) Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: - Saves: Fort +5, Ref +11, Will +4 Abilities: Str 3, Dex 28, Con 17, Int 3, Wis 14, Cha 14 Skills:Hide +25, Listen +11, Spot +11, Survival +2 (+4 following tracks) Feats: Iron Will Climate/Terrain: Any Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - This beast wakes up every hundred years to fill its appetite for Super-Pygmy Sheep. Combat Augmented Critical (Ex) The tarrasque’s bite threatens a critical hit on a natural attack roll of 18-20, dealing triple damage on a successful critical hit. Frightful Presence (Su) The tarrasque can inspire terror by charging or attacking. Affected creatures must succeed on a DC 14 Will save or become shaken , remaining in that condition as long as they remain with 60 feet of the tarrasque. The save DC is Charisma-based. Rush (Ex) Once per minute, the normally slow-moving tarrasque can move at a speed of 150 feet. Carapace (Ex) The tarrasque’s armorlike carapace is exceptionally tough and highly reflective, deflecting all rays, lines, cones, and even magic missile spells. There is a 30% chance of reflecting any such effect back at the caster; otherwise, it is merely negated. Check for reflection before rolling to overcome the creature’s spell resistance . Regeneration (Ex) No form of attack deals lethal damage to the tarrasque. The tarrasque regenerates even if it fails a saving throw against a disintegrate spell or a death effect. If the tarrasque fails its save against a spell or effect that would kill it instantly (such as those mentioned above), the spell or effect instead deals nonlethal damage equal to the creature’s full normal hit points +10 (or 14 hp). The tarrasque is immune to effects that produce incurable or bleeding wounds, such as mummy rot, a sword with the wounding special ability, or a clay golem’s cursed wound ability. The tarrasque can be slain only by raising its nonlethal damage total to its full normal hit points +10 (or 11 hit points) and using a wish or miracle spell to keep it dead. If the tarrasque loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 1d6 minutes (the detached piece dies and decays normally). The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. Skills The tarrasque has a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. ---- Super-Pygmy Ethereal Maruader Fine Magical Hit Dice: 1/16 d10 (1 hp) Initiative: +9 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 26 (+8 size, +5 Dex, +3 natural), touch 23, flat-footed 21 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/-18 Attack: Bite +6 melee (1) Full Attack: Bite +6 melee (1) Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., ethereal jaunt Saves: Fort +2, Ref +7, Will +1 Abilities: Str 4, Dex 20, Con 11, Int 7, Wis 12, Cha 10 Skills: Listen +4, Move Silently +7, Spot +4 Feats: Improved Initiative Climate/Terrain: Ethereal Plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 1/10 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - Ethereal marauders live and hunt on the Ethereal Plane. Ethereal marauders’ coloration ranges from bright blue to deep violet. An ethereal marauder stands about 2 inches tall, but its overall length is about 3-and-a-half inches. Ethereal marauders speak no known languages. Survivors of their attacks on the Material Plane claim that they emit an eerie, high whine that varies in pitch depending on the creature’s speed and health. Combat Once a marauder locates prey, it shifts to the Material Plane to attack, attempting to catch its victim flat-footed. The creature bites its victim, then retreats quickly back to the Ethereal Plane. When badly hurt or wounded, a marauder escapes to its home plane rather than continuing the fight. Ethereal Jaunt (Su) An ethereal marauder can shift from the Ethereal Plane to the Material Plane as a free action, and shift back again as a move action. The ability is otherwise identical with the ethereal jaunt spell (caster level 15th). Skills Ethereal marauders have a +2 racial bonus on Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. And now for... Your little critters! Anyone? Hello? Category:D20 NPC Groups